<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A ramblings of a lucky man by Hopeboi_ko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279548">A ramblings of a lucky man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko'>Hopeboi_ko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Setting, i hope this was a good birthday gift, they're married boys and are very happy, theyre in love ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost their wedding anniversary and Komaeda takes some time to reflect on his and Naegi's relationship.</p><p>Happy late birthday Jae!! Im so sorry this is late but I hope you like it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A ramblings of a lucky man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheSeaWritings/gifts">UnderTheSeaWritings</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been a hot minute since I posted but I had to write something for my dear friend for her birthday even if it's late which im sorry for taking so long it's been awhile since i've touched my laptop :,)</p><p>Anyways I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And when I look at you I know I’m forever grateful for everything you’ve done til death do us part. You were always my light, as bright as the sun itself incarnated into a human being. Always so warm..so radiant. </p><p>How you ever chose such a person such as myself I’ll never know, but as you took my hand in our wedding and vowed to never part I felt as if my eyes had finally opened. My mind had gone through a grand explosion as our lips met in a soft kiss over the joyous hollers as you and were now wedded. </p><p>Makoto and Nagito, two men that had dealt with the hardships of luck baring down their neck til the fateful day they laid eyes upon another. </p><p>I just knew from the start you and I were meant to be soulmates. Do you believe in soulmates Makoto-kun? Love at first sight? </p><p>I know I do, the moment you smiled at me I felt as if I could see into the future within an instant. I was so afraid. </p><p><em>Petrified</em> actually. I had never felt something so strong of a feeling I felt as if I was going to throw up! </p><p>I think I actually passed out that day, my memory isn’t the best so I’ll have to ask later when you're not sleeping. You really look so cute on my lap curled up, your hair gets all messed up and you look so at peace. I’ve even started to lose feeling in my leg but I would never in a million years move to disturb you. (Ibuki once told me if your partner were to fall asleep you were not to move, not that I would ever want to do that in the first place but she has been telling more things since she starting dating Tsumiki-san it’s quite cute, but ah I’m getting off track here)</p><p>I know by time you read this it’ll be our anniversary and I really didn’t know what else to do but my therapist said writing things was always a better way to describe how I feel. She’s right on some things but there’s no way I could ever describe in words how much I love you and how much you mean to me. Never in all of the dictionary could I put the right words together without stumbling over some and getting off topic. Must be the new medication making me sleepy but I wanted to have this done before tomorrow. </p><p>Ah, anyways I can’t believe that I’m alive even to write this to you. Did you know I wasn't supposed to live to see 18 let alone 27? Maybe it was truly a sign we were meant to be after all. Every single date I was so nervous, so scared that somehow I’d hurt you or my luck would. It was nerve wracking. But you never blamed me, never got angry with me when it rained when the forecast called for nothing but sunshine. Or when we were splashed by a huge puddle, you simply laughed it off and I swear I felt the world brighten. Your smile could put the brightest star to shame, even now I feel butterflies in my stomach when I see it. You’re just too pure for this world honestly. I do wonder if you’re just made purely of sunshine.</p><p>And you’re so understanding, I really don’t understand how you’ve put up with me for this long. I'm really nothing more than trouble. But you always stuck around, always was by my side even at my worst. Even when I tried to push you away you were still there strong. Thank you for that. </p><p>Thank you for helping through the good and the bad and my problems. I really should find a way to pay you back for all your help and love. Maybe I can give you a thousand kisses? Or maybe a paid resort vacation, I know work gets to you sometimes and it’s a lot. </p><p>You’re quite the stubborn man, and I adore you for that. Always doing what’s right and staying so positive. Another one of your cute quirks that I could go on and on about forever. </p><p>But you seem to be waking up and I do have a few reservations to make before you find out that I’ve gone and spoiled you again. Which you definitely deserve you silly sunshine.</p><p>Your beloved husband Nagito, happy anniversary love </p><p> </p><p>Shutting the laptop he places it to the side, stretching a bit before looking down at his beloved husband still passed out in his lap. Still in his night clothes the two had decided to call it a lazy day since Makoto didn’t have to work. Thankfully, Nagito was always happy to spend the morning time curled up to one another in comfortable silence. He had been telling Makoto about a new book he had been reading, running his fingers through his hair and when he went to ask him a question about his day the other male was fast asleep in his lap.</p><p>Poor baby had really worn himself out yesterday with errands and helping his sister with things at her place moving in. He really was too sweet for his own good sometimes. </p><p>“Mmrgg” Oh so he woke him up it seems… </p><p>“Nagito?”  Makoto sits up, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. </p><p>“Good morning sunshine, did you have a good nap?” He smiles, moving so the other could sit up more. </p><p>“Mhm, but you didn’t have to let me sleep. We were supposed to spend time together for lazy day. “ He frowns, putting his head on his husband’s shoulder. </p><p>“We can still get take out later and watch movies. I don’t mind you napping in for a bit. You looked quite peaceful and I couldn’t wake you looking all cute like that.” <br/>Makoto flushes, nudging his shoulder. “Haha you flatter.” He looks over the laptop perched over on the couch cushion. “Were you writing again?”</p><p>“Something like that sunshine.”</p><p>“Can I read it?” He snuggles further into Nagito’s shoulder, eyes sparkling with interest. </p><p>“You can when it’s the right time.” He received a head pat, to which a pout formed. </p><p>“Mean, but alright I’ll wait. I’m sure whatever it was it was something wonderful.”</p><p>Nagito laughs, shaking his head. “You’re too cute sometimes, maybe your optimism will rub off on me someday.”</p><p>He grins, “Maybe!”</p><p>Nagito really was so very lucky to have such a wonderful husband, where would he be without him he wonders. The only thing he could really do was thank his lucky stars and shower his little sunshine in nothing but love for giving him hope and always being there. </p><p>“I really love you Makoto-kun, truly you are the brightest hope I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>He flushes bright red but continues to smile despite his embarrassment. “I love you too Nagito. I love you with my whole heart!”</p><p>And with how cute he looked Nagito couldn’t help but press kisses all over his cute face. He really was so lucky...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this all prob didn't make much sense but like i didn't have any other actual short ideas :,) I hope this was good enough</p><p>As always comments, kudos, and criticism is always appreciated<br/>Til next time! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>